


A Summer of Firsts

by sanvers223



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Honeymoon, Reunion, Sanvers Summer Crush 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvers223/pseuds/sanvers223
Summary: A series of Summer vignettes related to their honeymoon with Alex and Maggie finding a way back to each other.This was inspired by those photos of Flo on that yacht.  You're welcome.





	A Summer of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeistyMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeistyMouse/gifts).



> This is for my Summer Crush match - FeistyMouse.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is entirely unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.

_‘I wanna have a first vacation.. We haven’t even argued about where we are going to go yet.’_

_‘Those firsts you talked about? I wanna do them all with you.’_

They were supposed to argue about their first vacation. That’s what she had said. So she shouldn’t have been surprised that they were both pacing around opposite sides of Alex’s, no, their, apartment, struggling to get the other to see their point of view. Maggie had wanted this, so she couldn't really be frustrated that things weren't going her way.

‘Danvers, I grew up in the cold, forgive me for wanting to go somewhere warm! I thought you would have been up for it, you love the water!’

‘Yeah but Maggie,’ Alex whined. ‘You know I burn! I can’t see myself spending that long in the sun! Plus, I’ll get so bored doing the same thing, day after day!’

Maggie stopped and allowed her trademark smirk to take over her face, allowing her voice to drop into its lower range - the range she knew would get a rise out of Alex.

‘You saying you’re going to get bored of doing me, day after day?’

Alex spluttered and went a deep shade of red. Maggie would always be amazed at the effect she still had on Alex, even after all this time.

‘You _know_ that’s not what I meant, Maggie!’

‘Could have fooled me,’ Maggie stopped to take a sip from her coffee cup. ‘What do I need to do to persuade you? I want to book this trip and put this ridiculous argument to bed. I also want to take you to bed. I can be very persuasive,’ she murmured as she approached Alex from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist and moving her fingers under her shirt to stroke her hipbones. Standing on her tiptoes, Maggie whispered into Alex’s ear: ‘I can do that thing you like with the..’ 

Alex cut her off.

‘No Maggie! You’re not going to use your.. sex goddess… powers..’ she turned as she paused to regain her composure, ‘to get me to do what you want to do. This should be a joint decision, it’s for our _honeymoon!’_

Maggie held up her hands in defeat. ‘Okay okay, point taken. But can you at least think about it?’ She ran her hands down Alex’s arms, wrapping them around her waist. ‘Just picture it, nothing but you, me, a yacht, blue skies and the four new swimsuits I’ve just ordered. All of that for two weeks. Plus, if you agree, I’ll even let you name our dog Gertrude when we get back.’ Maggie smiled her 1000 watt smile at Alex, knowing full well that she couldn’t resist when Maggie went full dimple on her.

‘Ugh! You..’

‘Yes, Danvers? Something you want to say?’ Maggie smirked before placing a soft kiss on the side of Alex’s mouth.

‘You know exactly what! You know exactly what you just did!’ Alex extracted herself from Maggie’s grip, picking up her travel brochures off the table. 

‘So that’s a no to skiing in the Swiss Alps?’

‘Maybe for our first anniversary? I’ll book Italy today, I know a guy who can do us a deal.’

‘You’re ridiculous,’ Alex murmured as she placed a kiss on Maggie’s forehead.

‘But you love me?’ 

Alex sighed. ‘You know I do. Forever.’

***

_Hey I’m so sorry to bother you. I know it’s been a while now. I hope your doing well, but I have a favour to ask. I’m going out of the country and need my passport. I think I left it at your place. Can you look around and possibly mail it to me? Xo Maggie_

Maggie recalled that argument as she painstakingly typed out a text to Alex, asking for her passport. Had she pushed too much for Italy? Is that why Alex didn’t love her anymore?

No. The reason for the abandonment ran far deeper than her honeymoon destination of choice. 

It was a grey afternoon when she remembered that she had not yet cancelled their honeymoon. She was wrapped up in one of Alex’s old hoodies (she told herself that she would give it another week before putting it in her Alex box) on her couch. The couch was the one piece of furniture that she had splurged on when she moved into the dark bedsitter. She was glad she had because she spent more time on it than she did in the bed. The truth was that she couldn’t handle being in a bed without Alex. She hated that she had let herself get to that point - so reliant on someone else. She swore to herself never again. 

In an effort to try and ignore the now permanent ache in her heart, Maggie was idly scrolling through her social media, liking several posts from an old Gotham colleague who was in Italy.

Italy. Shit. Their honeymoon. She had been trying her best to put Alex and their relationship in a box. This week she had managed to be sitting on that box, preventing Alex from even getting oxygen. But all of a sudden, that box was wide open as Maggie realised that she would need to deal with this - the entire trip had been booked by her and on her credit card. Checking the date, she realised that the flights were booked for a week from tomorrow.

Overwhelmed by feelings of regret and longing, she called the travel company to sort out a refund. After an hour on hold and two perhaps unnecessary glasses of scotch, she was resigned to the fact that she had two options. She could forfeit the money and just be done with the whole situation, or, she could go. She could head on their honeymoon solo.

And that is how she found herself on her fifth draft of a text to Alex, asking for her passport. A fifth draft, still with a typo, no less. She was going to go on that holiday, use it as a cleansing process to heal her broken heart. She was going to get a ridiuclous tan in the process, then come back to National City and move on. She had contemplated going around to Alex’s to pick up her passport, but her heart couldn’t take either seeing that face or being near that apartment. It had been three weeks but it was still too soon. So she sent the text and hoped that it would get to her in time. This would be good for her, a fresh start. Little did she know how much of a fresh start it would end up being.

***

_‘I made a mistake’_

Across the city, Alex’s heart jumped into her throat when she saw a notification from Maggie. It had been three weeks and she hadn’t heard anything from her ex-fiance. Ex-fiance. Those words were so unfitting for the tiny detective who was still holding fort in her heart. She probably would forever, Alex thought to herself. As she opened the message, her heart stopped and she began to panic. Why would Maggie be needing her passport? Is she leaving? Had Alex destroyed her so much that she needed to leave the country? Why had she used the wrong your? Had she been taken hostage? Her mind raced with the possibilities as to why Maggie was feeling the need to leave the country as she reached into the drawer near the door where she knew Maggie had left her passport when it arrived. They had both needed to apply for new passports in preparation for their honeymoon. Alex froze as she flipped through Maggie’s passport. Their honeymoon. She couldn’t be? Could she? Was Maggie going on the honeymoon without her? She deserved it. If anyone deserved that holiday, it was Maggie. 

In that split second, in typical Alex Danvers fashion, she made two decisions. She put Maggie’s passport in an envelope, addressed it, and then grabbed her keys and helmet before heading out the door. As she waited for the lift, she made a phone call.

‘J’onn? It’s Alex. I’m going to need some time off.’

***

_‘I was ready to give my life to you and it wasn’t enough. I’ll never be enough for you.’_

Maggie relaxed into her seat, calming music playing in her headphones as she prepared for the 13 hour flight to Naples. She _hated_ flying, but Alex had convinced her she would be there to hold her hand and get her through. Maggie laughed to herself. How wrong she was. 

The one benefit of taking this trip on her own was the empty seat next to her. Or so she thought. A shadow fell over her seat as someone approached. 

_Dammit_ she thought. _I really thought something was going to work in my favour. But now I’m going to spend the next 13 hours of my life next to some man who will snore and manspread._

She opened her eyes and looked up to see who she would be sharing this small space with. She wasn’t prepared for the sight that greeted her. She dragged her eyes up the long legs encased in spray on jeans, a lean waist ( _is that my shirt?)_ , a taut neck, and then she got to the face of the stranger. Or not a stranger, in this case, because staring back at her were two hazel (sometimes green, she remembered) eyes that Maggie had once thought she could get lost in forever. 

_What the fuck is happening, why is she here?_ Maggie thought to herself. In her panic of why exactly this woman was about to sit next to her, she must have let that thought escape her mouth. She went into absolute meltdown when Alex gave her a quizzical look before she reached up to put her luggage in the overhead locker. As she did this, her shirt rose up, giving Maggie a glimpse of skin that she longed to touch once more. Her body betrayed what her mind was telling her to do, the familiar pull in her belly just from being back in Alex’s orbit. Willing her body to control its hormones, she put down the arm rest, hoping to put some sort of barrier between her and the woman who still made her weak just by her mere presence. 

‘Hey,’ Alex breathed as she sat down, shooting Maggie a devastating grin.

‘What- what are you doing here?’ Maggie asked, removing her headphones but still refusing to look at Alex.

‘I thought it was pretty clear what I’m doing here, I’m going on our honeymoon.’ Alex leant over to pull the strap of the seatbelt out from underneath her, giving Maggie a whiff of her scent. Leather, sandalwood and just.. Alex. She shifted herself further into the window, not trusting her body not to betray her again.

‘You’re kidding right?’ she folded her arms across her chest like armor, using them as a shield to protect herself from falling under Alex’s spell. Alex Danvers had broken her once and goddammit she wasn’t going to let it happen again.

‘Maggie,’ Alex went to place a hand on Maggie’s arm, but as she hesitated, Maggie pulled away. 

‘Just, just hear me out okay?’

Maggie’s blood was boiling, except this time it wasn’t with lust.

‘No, Alex. No. You don’t get to do this. This is completely unfair. You throw me out and then when I decide to go on this trip, a trip that _I_ paid for (money really wasn’t the issue here, it never had been with them but Maggie needed something to anchor her argument), in an effort to heal, to heal from the pain _you_ inflicted,’ she poked a finger angrily in Alex’s direction, ‘you have the absolute _audacity_ to show up and ask me to hear you out? No Alex. No. That’s not how a breakup works. You can stay here but I don’t have to talk to you. I owe you _nothing_.’ 

She turned towards the window and went to shove her headphones back onto her head hearing Alex murmur something as she did so. Not sure if she was hearing correctly, she whirled her head back around.

‘What did you just say to me?’ she spat.

Alex seemed to have lost her nerve now.

‘I said,’ she began shakily, ‘what if I made a mistake, what if I was wrong?’

Half of Maggie’s heart began to soar at the thought that maybe there was hope for them after all. The other half of her heart, the half that won, shut the whole operation down.

Maggie took a deep breath. 

‘Then I’m afraid that’s on you Alex, that’s something that you’re going to have to learn to deal with. I was ready to give my life to you and it wasn’t enough. I’ll never be enough for you. You made that very clear when you said we couldn’t be together. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m trying to zone out in order to cope with my fear of flying. Remember that, the fear you said you would help me deal with?’ She finally shoved her headphones back over her ears and shut her eyes, trying to regulate her breathing. As she braced herself for takeoff, she could have sworn she felt someone stroking the back of her hand. When she looked out of the corner of one eye to gently check, she could see that she hadn’t been imagining things. Softening slightly when she noticed the tears slipping down the other woman’s face, she turned her palm over and linked their fingers. However angry and hurt she was, that would never stop feeling like coming home. 

***

_She never backed down from a challenge, and Maggie knew that_

As Alex retrieved her baggage off the luggage carousel, she continued to mentally beat herself up. What had she been expecting to happen when she appeared suddenly on the plane? For Maggie to swoon and fall straight back into her arms and for them to go back to what they were? 

If she had given this situation any thought at all, Alex mused, she would have realised that Maggie was never going to fall for the romantic gesture. But Alex wasn’t one for thinking. So now, she had to somehow fix this mess that she had created for herself. She noticed that Maggie had retrieved her baggage and was already attempting to exit the terminal. Luckily, her bag came around next so she grabbed it, apologised to the old man she had taken out in the process and scrambled after Maggie. Maybe her grand gesture hadn’t worked out, but surely some time alone together would help towards mending the wounds she had irresponsibly caused.

‘Maggie wait up!’ she yelled, pulling up at the taxi rank short of breath. For someone with tiny legs, she sure could move fast through a crowd.

‘Oh, you’re still here,’ Maggie said, somewhat disinterested, picking a cuticle as she stood curbside. ‘I thought you might have decided to go elsewhere.’

‘I’m not going anywhere,’ Alex stated, crossing her arms over her chest. _Not without you,_ she thought.

‘Suit yourself,’ Maggie replied. ‘Here’s the wharf number. The yacht leaves in two hours. I suggest you get there on time.’ And with that, Maggie handed Alex a piece of paper and disappeared into a taxi and down the street.

As frustrated as she was, Alex grinned to herself. She never backed down from a challenge, and Maggie knew that. She knew from the moment that Maggie took her hand on the plane that she was softening. Alex knew her so well, in fact, that she was positive that Maggie was doing this on purpose, making her work for it. She didn’t blame her, not really. She had a lot of ground to make up, a lot of explaining to do, if she was going to be the one to piece back together Maggie’s broken heart. With that thought, she stepped into the next available taxi, signalling the driver to take her to the wharf. She was going to leave Italy with her girl.

*******

_‘You’re going to need to stop looking at me like that Danvers, it’s almost indecent. A girl might get the wrong idea.’_

As soon as Alex arrived at the yacht, she realised she was out of her depth. She distractedly handed the driver some currency (the wrong currency, as it turned out), as she took in the sight that greeted her.

Maggie. At the bow of the boat in all her golden skinned glory, leaning back with her face pointed towards the sun. She had changed into a plaid one piece with impossibly short cut offs. Alex didn’t think she had ever seen Maggie with so much exposed leg. Except for when they.. Alex gulped and stopped her mind from going there. It would not do any good. 

Alex boarded the yacht, Maggie barely glancing her way before gesturing to where she could put her bags. 

‘If you’re insisting on hanging around, can you at least make yourself useful and grab me a beer?’ 

Willing to do anything at this point to make Maggie happy, Alex complied, taking a beer out of the fridge and handing it to Maggie. She opened her eyes to mutter a thank you and took a swig before looking back out to sea.

Frustrated, Alex ran a hand through her hair before retreating back into the cabin. If this was going to work, she was going to need to be patient. Maggie hadn’t thrown her overboard yet, so she guessed that was a step in the right direction. She also couldn’t stop thinking about the way Maggie had gripped her hand during take-off and landing. If Maggie still didn’t care, didn’t think there was a chance for the two of them to work out, hadn’t closed her heart down completely, that wouldn’t have happened. There was still hope.

Besides negotiating sleeping arrangements (Alex slept on the couch up on the deck while Maggie took the king size bed underneath), there wasn’t much communication for the next 36 hours. Alex was surprisingly okay with this. She took the time to think, thinking deeply about what it was that she needed Maggie to know, and how exactly she was going to approach it. While she sat in quiet contemplation, she constantly observed Maggie, moving from the shade to the sun so as not to burn, making herself drinks and preparing food. Alex noticed that whenever she prepared food she always left a little to the side. She never said anything, but Maggie made sure that Alex knew that the spare plate of food was for her. Perhaps it was the sun or the almost companionable silence, but Maggie seemed to be thawing out.

The other thing that Alex couldn’t help but notice during her silent observations from the front of the boat, was the sheer amount of swimsuits Maggie had brought with her. In the short space of time they had been isolated on the yacht, she had paraded past Alex in no less than four different sets, each skimpier than the last. It had begun with the plaid one piece paired with the almost indecent cutoffs that made her legs appear to continue forever. This progressed to a red bandeau underneath the cutest pair of dungarees Alex had ever seen. This particular ensemble had shown off the perfect amount of golden skin, and Alex’s mind couldn’t help but wander to how Maggie would look with a tiny baby bump underneath. She let that particular thought sit in her mind for the evening. All thoughts of Maggie as a mother were erased the next morning however, when she came up from below deck in a yellow one piece that left very little to the imagination. It hugged Maggie’s curves in all the right places and paid homage to the tan that she had managed to develop over the last two days. She wanted to throw caution to the wind and jump Maggie there and then, but she knew that physically they did not have any problems, and that would not do either of them any good, other than ease some lingering tension.

It was the following morning that Alex realised that Maggie knew exactly what she was doing. She may not have intended to be when she had boarded the plane for a solo honeymoon back in National City, but there was no doubt in Alex’s mind now that Maggie was deliberately behaving in a way that she knew would get under Alex’s skin. This had become abundantly clear when Maggie casually sauntered in front of her in a white two piece. A white two piece that accentuated all of Maggie’s best _ass_ ets, reminding Alex exactly what she had given up. She almost spat her coffee out at the sight, causing her to feign a coughing fit in order to cover up her attraction. Maggie, ever the detective, had not missed a beat, muttering her first words since she had asked Alex to get her a beer.

‘You’re going to need to stop looking at me like that Danvers, it’s almost indecent. A girl might get the wrong idea.’ And with that, she took a perfect dive off the side of the yacht into the crystal clear water.

It took all of Alex’s self control not to jump in after her and kiss her senseless, so she remained at the table before heading below deck to take a cold shower. Little did she know that it would not be her to lose all self control first.

***

_‘I need us to just be us for a little bit, without all the other bullshit.’_

There were two things at this point that Maggie was unsure of. One was why Alex had decided to follow her onto the yacht into the first place, and why she had stayed, despite Maggie giving her the cold shoulder. 

The second was why Maggie had let her stay. 

She had a pretty good idea of the first one. Once Alex had made up her mind, she was determined to see it through. Without even hearing Alex out, Maggie could tell that she wanted to work things out. Unlike the Alex Danvers she knew though, this Alex was being patient and biding her time. This was appreciated, and Maggie was never going to make the first move. No. If Alex was going to do this, she needed to be the one to start the conversation again. She didn’t blame her for not wanting to after the way Maggie had behaved on the plane, but anything she had said or done, Alex had coming. 

As for why Maggie had let Alex stay, why she hadn’t yeeted her overboard yet, she was still working through. She had taken a lot of time to think of the past two days, about what she wanted from the red haired angel who watched her every move. She loved her still, Maggie had no doubt about that. The question came down to whether or not she was willing to put her heart back out there, whether she was willing to endure the pain for a second time. She knew Alex was worth it, in her heart of hearts, but her fears were interfering. The only way she knew how to deal with those fears was to talk to Alex about them, but she wasn’t quite ready to be that vulnerable with the woman who had left her so very broken.

When Alex still hadn’t said anything by day three, Maggie decided to take matters in her own hands. She remembered all her promises about the honeymoon when they had originally planned it, how she had bribed Alex with her multiple swimsuits. She had flaunted three out of the four, but she still had one up her sleeve. She decided that this was the one that would have Alex on edge and willing to make a move within the day. Maggie was hot, and while she could be insecure, she was aware of it and knew how to use it to her advantage. She slipped on the tiniest white bikini, walking past Alex with a slight swing of her hips. If this didn’t make Alex talk, she didn’t know what would. 

She saw Alex spit out her coffee in an attempt not to gawk, so Maggie shot back a comment before diving off the edge. She knew Alex would come for her in the next day or so. Then she would be ready to talk.

What Maggie hadn’t bet on, however, was how much Alex was trying not to be swayed by Maggie’s, well, Maggieness. This then brought them into a stalemate. Another 24 hours went past without Alex saying a thing, except for an appreciative glance that swept slowly up her body as she raised herself up on the ladder, doing her best to flex her abs.

She put on some music as she prepared dinner that night, hoping that the gently sway and bop of her hips would have Alex breaking in some way, but Alex’s resolve was steely. _Damn, Danvers, when did you become immune to me?_

The following morning, for the first time since arriving, Alex appeared on deck in a swimsuit. It was simple, black, athletic, typical Alex. Her legs seemed impossibly long, and it did nothing to conceal the sheer muscle that she worked hard to maintain. Maggie forgot how to breathe. Her jaw went slack and her throat went dry. She hadn’t forgotten just how gorgeous Alex was, but there was something about being reminded in the flesh.

Maggie wasn’t sure what it was, whether it was the Bloody Mary she had just consumed for breakfast, the way the sunlight glinted off Alex’s hair, or the way Alex looked as she stretched into a dive over the side, but Maggie soon found herself hastily putting her drink down and diving in after her.

Coming up for air, she made her way over to Alex, who had her back to her, treading water as she took in the surroundings. Swimming underwater so as to approach undetected from the side, Maggie came up in front of Alex. Without giving herself time to think about her next move, she launched herself at Alex, cupping her face in her hands, wrapping her legs around her waist before crushing their lips together in a fierce kiss. Surprised, Alex hesitated for a second before wrapping her arms around Maggie’s back, drawing her in closer. Maggie moved her fingers to run through Alex’s hair, eliciting a groan and causing her to be pulled even closer, their half naked bodies slipping upon one another as they struggled to stay afloat.

Alex was the first to pull away. She didn’t let Maggie go, but she pulled her head back far enough to look into Maggie’s eyes for the first time since she had arrived.

‘Mags what-’

‘Shhhh Danvers, act now, think later,’ Maggie pulled her back in. Alex let her get one kiss in before she stopped.

‘Maggie I want to do this right, don’t you think we need to talk?’

Maggie stopped. She had a point. Once again, her body had betrayed her, her hormones acting without permission. They needed to talk, she knew they did. But right now, she needed to show Alex exactly how still in love they were, the only way they knew how. She was breathing heavily with need. Drawing back further to cup Alex’s face in her hands once more, Maggie spoke.

‘I promise you, we will talk, I have things I need you to hear. But right now Alex, I just need you. I need us to just be together the way we know how. I need us to just be us for a little bit, without all the other bullshit.’

Alex paused. Without saying a word, she transferred Maggie to her back before swimming towards the ladder. Maggie slipped off as Alex climbed up, reaching out a hand to Maggie from the top. Wordlessly, she pulled Maggie into an embrace, kissing her with as much feeling as she could muster. Maggie jumped up, wrapping her legs around Alex’s lean waist. She was overwhelmed by the skin to skin contact, and wasn’t sure whether the moisture on Alex’s face was salt water or tears, but she knew this felt like coming home.

Alex turned and carried her below the deck. They had so much to discuss, and Maggie wasn’t entirely sure that she would survive if this ended badly, but for now, this was enough.

***

_‘I want you, I will always want you.’_

They surfaced for air and food around 12 hours later. They had quite quickly slipped into their old familiarity, cleaning each other in the shower before passing each other clothes to simply cover up from the sun, moving instinctively around each other as they prepared dinner. Eventually, they sat in silence on a couch at the rear of the boat, every possible part of their bodies touching. They had spent countless nights at home on the couch in this position, and they were both content. Despite this contentedness, there was still a high level of anxiety radiating off both of them. Putting her glass of wine to the side, Maggie spoke first.

‘Alex, today was-’

‘Incredible, mind blowing, everything I’ve missed and more?’ Alex replied, looking up from hooded eyes still laced with need, tracing her thumb up and down Maggie’s thigh.

Maggie laughed, batting away the hand. ‘Easy tiger, I have a couple more rounds planned for you but we really need to sort this out, don’t you think?

‘Yeah I guess you’re right,’ Alex murmured, brushing a stray lock of hair out of Maggie’s eyes. ‘Can I go first?’

Surprised, Maggie nodded. She knew she would get her way eventually. ‘The floor is yours.’

Alex put down her wine glass and moved herself to be sitting cross legged, facing Maggie. She took both of Maggie’s hands in hers and placed them in her lap.

‘I was wrong. I made a mistake. I know I probably shouldn’t have just followed you on a plane to tell you that, but I couldn’t take it anymore. I made the biggest mistake of my life in letting you walk out of our apartment and my life, and there’s not a day that goes by where I don’t regret it.’ Alex stopped to take a breath and Maggie took this as an opportunity to interject. She didn’t want an argument, not now, but she needed to make one thing clear if they were to move on.

‘Alex,’ she began gently. ‘I didn’t walk out of there. You asked me to leave. And yeah, perhaps I didn’t fight hard enough to stay, but it was pretty obvious on my end that you didn’t want me there anymore. When you asked me to leave, I didn’t only leave behind a person, I left behind a family and a home. For the second time in my life. Do you realise what that did to me? When the one person who I trusted more than anyone, pulled the rug out from underneath me, I was destroyed. I don’t want to start anything, but before we continue with whatever it is we decide, I need you to know just how hurt I was.’

The entire time she had been speaking, Maggie had been trying to ignore how Alex looked as she broke into sobs. She didn’t want to seem callous or cold, but she knew if she took that on while she was pouring her heart out, she wouldn’t finish. She could deal with a lot of things in life, but broken Alex Danvers wasn’t one of them.

‘Maggie I-’ she choked out.

Maggie pulled her into a tight embrace, stroking her hair before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

‘Shhhhh. I know, I know,’ she murmured. ‘It’s in the past. It’s done. You can’t take it back. I’m cautious, and I’m going to be guarded for a long while, but I don’t hold it against you. But Alex, I need to know. What changed? Why are you here?’

Alex took a deep breath before pushing herself away from Maggie’s chest and into a seated position.

‘I realised that I could go days without thinking about a kid. I counted about a week at one point. But you? I couldn’t go an hour without you crossing my mind. Whether it was our past or our future, you were always there.’

Maggie felt her heart soar, but she still had some reservations. ‘And now? Where are you at now with all that?’

‘Well, when it comes down to it, I realised that this idea of being a mum had always been that, an idea. An idea that I never thought would come to fruition because of the way I thought I was. I didn’t think anyone would ever love me,’ Maggie choked and climbed into her lap. ‘But then I met you. And I fell in love with you and I realised maybe I could have it all; the house, the wife, the dog, the.. Kid. But if I take time to think about it, out of all the things in that list, there’s only one that matters. The rest I can do without. I want you, Maggie. I will always want you. That feeling is never going to go away. I can do without the rest, but I know for certain that I can’t live without you.’

Without thinking about how this could possibly hurt if it went belly up again, Maggie buried herself into Alex’s neck, sobbing.

‘I love you so much Maggie, I know I fucked up. I fucked up majorly. But if you’ll let me, I’ll spend the rest of our lives making it up to you. I promise to make sure that you know just how much I want you, how much I need you, every day.’ She pressed a kiss to the side of Maggie’s head as her sobbing slowed. After a few minutes, Maggie pulled her head away, using the back of her hand to wipe her eyes.

‘You mean that, Danvers? Because I don’t think I could survive losing you again. I barely survived this time.’

‘When I say forever Maggie, I actually mean forever and a day, because I can’t and I refuse to live my life without you in it.’

Maggie took a deep breath and settled back into Alex’s lap.

‘I love you Alex Danvers.’

‘Yeah?’

Maggie chuckled, remembering the first time they had said those words.

‘Yeah,’ and she sealed it with a toe-curling kiss.

***

_‘Can’t we stay on this boat, forever?’_

Three days later, Maggie and Alex found themselves in an embrace at the front of the boat as it headed for shore. 

‘What are you thinking about Danvers?’ Maggie whispered huskily into Alex’s ear.

‘Not much. Just about how much I don’t want to leave this boat. Ever’

‘Aren’t you excited to get back to National City and start again, get to work on all those firsts we spoke about?’

‘What if everything falls apart again? What if I ruin it?’ Alex whispered. ‘Can’t we stay on this boat, forever? I like it here,’ she pouted.

Maggie sighed and took Alex’s left hand in her own. 

‘Alex, when you put this ring on my finger yesterday, we promised that it wouldn’t fall apart again. I love you. And as long as we keep talking about everything and not keeping our feelings bottled up, we will be good. I trust you.’

Alex squeezed her hand, holding them up to the sun to admire the two shiny silver bands. A commitment on the sand as a statement about their future.

‘Now, I don’t know about forever, but I could probably program this baby to go half speed to shore, giving us an extra three hours or so. That work for you?’

Alex smirked before leaning in to give Maggie a kiss filled with promise. 

‘Oh I definitely think I can work with that, Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers.’


End file.
